


花

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 奇幻童话文学，国王×不灵不灵小精灵
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	花

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps  
> 灵感来自橘肯吃live不用说了

它只是树木上一株花枝化成的灵。

从发生开始，昼间沐浴在日光下，晚间舒展在月色中，日日夜夜，受着风的挽恋，鸟儿在耳畔歌唱，听汩汩流水。皆是灵动的奇异世界里，那里永远是春天，花开数年不败，渐渐地，生出灵性来，有了意识。

它听说人是最可怕的，精灵的世界旁，原本有一个人的国家。

那里的国王却十分荒唐，沉湎于纵乐和权力，恣纵欲色，荒淫无度，每日每日地开舞会，剥削臣民；更是生性暴戾，训练军队，大举进攻精灵界，妄图吞并称霸。

后来他的臣民不堪重负，抛弃他而去，强大的精灵下咒将他封印在城堡中。那座城从那时便颓败了，再无白日，连月亮也不情愿挂上天空，黑夜笼罩着城，城堡开始蒙尘、腐蚀，生命凝滞，一切都在缓慢地死去。

它是这么听说的，可它从来没踏出过精灵的土地。

它是长在精灵界边缘树木上的花枝，每天的生活虽然从未改变，可它有一件从有灵性以来记得的最不同的事。

那天一位“人”路过，骑着白马。经过它栖身的树之时，停了下来，凝了它一会儿。手指抚上它，并没有把它摘下。

接着，那人扬起下巴，轻轻用嘴唇挨了挨它，似乎是觉得它有灵性。

于是人走了，它便焉了。从不曾有过这样的触觉与情感，它在风里飘动着，花瓣也颤颤巍巍合上了，连小鸟都飞来啄啄它，蜜蜂嗡嗡问它怎么了。

那件事仿佛在它形成灵的过程里有着许大的冲击力。

后来日积月累着，它化作了实体。在溪水上照了照自己，有点像是见过的人，不过耳朵尖尖的，通体是雪白的，连头发也是，绿色的瞳仁，肩胛有一双半透明的蝉翼似的翅膀。凑近到水面上看，顺便伸舌喝上两口水，甘洌不已。

它没有名字，生活仍是每天坐在树上晃着双腿，听风吹看草动，单纯地觉得快乐。

可它对未知的一切都新奇不已，到处飞飞看看，只是没去过那座城堡。这里的人已经很少了，它觉得没有什么危险的。

很想去看看，可大家都说进入黑夜就会被吞噬，它花了五天在好奇与害怕里纠结，最终还是决定偷偷去城堡探险。

到处是一片死寂，没有生命与生气。它转了好大一圈，倒被灰尘呛到咳嗽。最后来到大厅里，它远远地发觉这里不同寻常：大厅最里面有一个宝座，宝座上禁锢着一个“人”。

那一定是国王的宝座，听说的故事在眼前成了真。它好奇极了，心里痒痒的，只想上前一探究竟。

国王像寻常一般坐在宝座上，只是十分颓丧的姿态。束缚住他的不是绳子而是枝蔓，从他的心口突破皮肤蔓生出许多条玫瑰枝条，缠绕他的上半身与宝座。因为时间太长，甚至蜿蜒到地上。茎上长着坚硬的刺，刺破他的皮肤、出血，血渍干涸已久。玫瑰花都枯萎了，却不凋落，仅仅附在枝条上。

咒看起来仍很痛，它皱起脸。

可当它看清了他的脸庞，即使他闭着眼睛沉睡着，它认出了他，那个经过它并吻过它的“人”。

灵突然不知如何是好了，它扑打起翅膀，绕着宝座飞了十圈才停下来，重新蹲在他的身前。

听说他很坏，可是它觉得惩罚时间已经够久了。说实话，它没有能力解开咒语救他。灵只是伸出手去，轻轻仔细地摸了摸枝蔓。玫瑰好像感知到了同类，迅速生活回来，花朵从衰败开回鲜活，连刺也收了回去。

灵触碰上他的脸庞，倾身吻了上去。其实它不知道什么是吻，它只记得他曾经是这么做的，于是它照样做了，用嘴唇去挨他的嘴唇。

大概这样做是对的。

它睁着眼睛看他，觉得他看起来恢复了几分生气。同时它觉得身体里像是有数不清的蝴蝶在扑打着翅膀，有些轻飘飘的。

是那种曾经被吻过的感觉。灵不知所措，立即又绕着他飞了十圈才又停下。

好神奇，枝蔓似乎在减退，退回他的心脏，连伤口也在愈合。它一处一处地摸着，希望这样做他就不会疼了。

效果似乎不错，它很开心，就又亲上去，他果然开始回温，不再是冰冷僵硬的。

直到玫瑰枝条尽数消失了，伤口愈合，心脏重新开始跳动，他的手指动了动，睁开了双眼，看见了眼前的灵。

被封印的漫长岁月，他独自在这里体会疼痛与腐烂，时时刻刻都对从前的所作所为后悔不已。孤独的滋味战胜了一切欲望。

“你是谁？”他问，嗓子太久没使用，沙哑极了。

灵扑上去，凑得很近地看他，欢快得想飞上二十圈，眸中绿意逼人。

“我是你很久很久以前吻过的花。”

它没察觉到，连城堡外的天空上，太阳也升起了。


End file.
